The invention relates to a device, in particular for axle bearings and/or wheel flange hubs of motor vehicles, with a threaded spindle guided and supported in an axial support bearing and provided with a threaded nut in contact with a pressure transmitting part of counter-bearing.
Pull-off devices are known for roller bearings (Fachkinde Fur Metallberufe, 44th edition, page 302, published by Europa-Lehrmittel, 5600 Wuppertal) in which a pull-off spindle is disposed in a cross bar provided with two movable support legs in a central bore, and in which a spreader is disposed on a thinner spindle extension that is rigidly connected to the pull-off spindle. A spreading cone is formed on the prolonged end of the spindle extension which can be pulled axially into the radially spreadable spreader. This spreader is mounted on the thinner spindle section so as to be movable axially and can be moved relative to the spreading cone by means of a nut so that, in its unexpanded state, it can be introduced e.g. into the inner bore of a roller bearing to be pulled off and then be expanded so as to grip the inner roller bearing race from below. By means of a second nut sitting above the cross bar on the threaded spindle, the spindle can be moved axially in a pull-off direction while the two support legs rest on the rim of the bearing seat.
In another pull-off device (same publication as above), a threaded spindle, serving as a pressure transmitting spindle, is screwed into a transversely tapped hole in a draw bar to which are fastened two pulling lugs which are adjustable radially relative to each other. These lugs are diametrically opposite each other in relation to the threaded spindle and have hook-shaped ends that can grip behind the outer cup of a roller bearing while the free end of the pressure transmitting spindle rests against the face of the shaft that is press-fitted in the bearing bore.
These pull-off devices for roller bearings are not suited for the assembly and disassembly of motor vehicle axle bearings or motor vehicle wheel flange hubs. The first mentioned pull-off device has no possibility to put the support legs on the rim of the bearing set because this rim is covered by the flange of the wheel hub, and the second pull-off device has no possibility to apply the pulling lugs to the roller bearing disposed inside a bearing cylinder or to apply the pressure transmitting spindle to an axle face because there is none.